Oresama glorious blog
by Cysil-Requiem
Summary: Ore-sama has decided to indulge in this commoner game. All you shoumin, don't drown in ore-sama amazing blog!
1. March 20

**~Ore-sama glorious blog~**

_Be charmed by my amazing blogs!_

_**Saturday, March 20**_

Ore-sama has read the inferior blog of Gakuto and Jirou *smiles* and has decided to indulge in the games of the commoners. Very well. In reply to 'Jirou's blog of randomness' (there is no such world in formal English, mind), yes, ore-sama, Atobe Keigo, hereby annouces to the whole world ( or where ever you want, Jirou) that ore-sama has 'fallen in love', as Yuushi's romance novels would say, with you, Akutsugawa Jirou. And no, you won't get expelled because ore-sama knows the headmaster's wife is an avid _yaoi _fan (ore-sama has no idea why she married the headmaster in the first place ). Sore ja, ore-sama believes things are not over between us? Ore-sama hates to admit, but ore-sama will miss your sleeping presence.

Also, Gakuto, should you refuse to mind your language, especially to Jirou, ore-sama will not hesitate to put you through another few weeks of intense training. Ore-sama will also send Yuushi away on a training camp in America for 3 months. How's that?

On the chance that Ryou and Ootori is reading this blog, ore-sama hereby declares his permission for the two of you to get married. Ore-sama will also, as a wedding gift, give you two weeks off from school and training for your honeymoon.

So there. Ore-sama dismiss you.


	2. March 21

**~Ore-sama glorious blog~**

_Be charmed by my amazing blogs!_

_**Sunday, March 21**_

Yes, yes, Jirou. *pats Jirou on the head* Ore-sama loves you just as much. Now, Jirou, we were rather loud yesterday... If that glorious memory should disturb your family members, why not move into ore-sama mansion? Ore-sama is sure there is plenty of space on ore-sama bed for you and your sheepy. Your presence will no doubt brighten up whichever room you're in.

Ah yes, Yuushi, when are you going to get about confessing to Gakuto, eh? Ore-sama is sure you have researched enough to come up with a decent confession which Gakuto will immediately accept. Seriously, it is not as if your feelings towards each other is any secret. Now then, ore-sama gives you the chance to spend time alone with Gakuto after training tomorrow. Do give ore-sama a satisfactorily results, eh?

Oh well. Grandmother calls for a tea ceremony. So there. Ja.


	3. March 21 935pm

**~Ore-sama glorious blog~**

_Be charmed by my amazing blogs!_

_**Sunday, March 21**_

The tea ceremony went surprising well. Father had managed to find time for the occasional tea ceremony grandmother insisted we have once a month. Grandmother and grandfather are being as lovey-dovey as usual. Ore-sama remember Father saying they have been strict to him in his childhood but have changed since the authority of the family business had been handled over to him. Ore-sama wonder if things will change when the authority gets handled to Ore-sama. Ore-sama hope not. Ore-sama rather enjoys ore-sama time with Jirou right now.

Hmm, it's Monday tomorrow. Tennis training. Heh. Perhaps we'll have practice matches tomorrow. Gakuto-Yuushi against ryou-chotarou, with the others analyzing their play. Well. It's getting late, and ore-sama needs his beauty sleep. Ja.


	4. March 24

**~Ore-sama glorious blog~**

_Be charmed by my amazing blogs!_

_**Wednesday, March 24**_

Finally, the mansion is prepared for Jirou's permanent stayover. The maid have been instructed, Jirou's dressing room prepared, and whatever he may need or want considered and prepared as well. Jirou said he will move in on Friday. That seems so long away...

The whole family knows about Jirou now. Grandfather and grandmother were fine with it, thanks to their belief 'love has no boundaries'. Father and Mother had been harder to convince, but eventually they were defeated by the argument that ore-sama cousin is a gay as well, and he's not any different from any other people going straight.

Seriously, Yuushi, have you not confessed to Gakuto? No... perhaps he isn't reading this blog. Anyone reading this blog now, do ore-sama a favor and tell Yuushi about this blog. Ore-sama will reward generously.

Now. From a scale from 1 to 10, how stupid does making a solar cooker sound. Ore-sama says it overshots the scale. Sigh. Well ore-sama has better thing to do, sore ja.


	5. April 4

**~Ore-sama glorious blog~**

_Be charmed by my amazing blogs!_

_**Sunday, April 4**_

Ore-sama is bored. Jirou had to visit some random relative over the weekend, Yuushi and Gakuto on a date as usual, Ryou and Choutaro being the merry couple they are, Kabaji being no help at all, and Hiyoshi somewhere ore-sama does not bother to find out.

And so Ore-sama decided to read fan fiction of PoT, and guess what. People these days are weird. Seriously, PoT is a perfectly sane manga, why do people imagine vampires and what not?! The rumors. Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku is a sadist (ok that's a known fact), Tezuka and that brat together (...what can I say to that...), and other amazingly far-fetched stories.

Well. Ore-sama has plenty of creativity, so be sure to check out some of ore-sama's other fan fictions.

Sigh. Ore-sama should go find something better to do. Take a bath, then sleep. Hope I dream of Jirou. Ja.


End file.
